Toons vs Glooms
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: Hey that rhymes. There's this phenomenon going on. Toons are going sad once again but this time, they're turning into unhappy zombies. At least Tas is here.
1. Prologue

Prologue (or What Ever You Guys Call it)

"Oof!" Shouted Arthur. He landed in a forest. He took a look around and heard a moan. "Uh, who's there?" The moan was coming from a pale Toon. "Ah, good to see ya, mate." The Toon wasn't a "mate" at all. It ran towards Arthur and pushed him off a cliff.

**At the bottom.**

Arthur got up after he landed and he was pale, too. He was now going to ToonTown, which was 5 miles away.


	2. Chapter 1

The Naming of the Glooms

I was sitting up on my couch and there was this new phenomenon going on.

"Toons are turning into zombies!" The Anchor said, "scientists JUST discovered that they are sad Toons attacked by other Toons. No, not like the Cogs."

"Uh oh!" I yelled. I stood for a moment. "It's strange how I get my information from TVs except the last story!" I ran outside and heard a deafening scream. I ran towards the scream and saw a pale Toon.

"Sadness..." It moaned. Wait a minute, it's a he! He's gotta learn how to scream like a boy.

"Uh, I, I don't wanna hurt you," I told him. It still was walking to me, "but you leave me no choice!" I kicked him while I spun on my head and jumped back onto my feet. It got up without sitting for one second. I tried punching him but it went into his mouth. I kicked him off and he landed on his legs.

"This isn't good." I said, "gotta warn the team." I ran towards my house and slammed into my door. I fell onto the ground in the same position. I tried my best to put my thumb in my mouth which succeeded, blew into it and popped out onto my feet. I opened the door and got to my ToonPad. I went to the ToonFace and contacted Mike, Sabrina and Flappy. I couldn't reach Flappy for some reason, he's always near his ToonPad. I was having a funny feeling. Boy, have I haven't used this for a long time; I took out my hole and teleported to Flappy. He was one of them! He was faster then that Toon so I had to fight my on friend. Since he was strong, I had a hard time with this one. I jumped and kicked him in the face, bounced off, and landed on the wall. I jumped and grabbed him. I threw him in the toilet.

"Wow." I said to myself. I got out side and went to Donkey Nuts. I grabbed a coffee there. When I got home, I drank some of it and spit it out. "Yuck, pumpkin in coffee? This should taste better at Dunkin Donuts in Earth." I said in disgust.

I teleported to Mike and told him the news. He spazzed out.

"He- who- wai- what!" He yelled. "But- but- but- HOW!"

"Surprise attack I guess?" I told him.

SMASH! A Toon crashed through the windows.

"Just like zombies." I said. "But a little worse." We both abandoned the house.

"Where are these Glooms coming from?" Mike asked.

"Glooms?" I asked.

"Yeah, sad Toons that goes after other Toons." He said.

"We have to go to Sabrina's house." I said. We both dashed to Sabrina's front door. We knocked on the door. A few seconds later, she opened the door.

"Hey gu-" We both dashed inside.

"Did ya here the news?" Asked Mike.

"Yeah. I boarded up the windows and now I'm going to board the doors." She said.

"What about food?" I asked.

"Follow me." She said. She opened a door on the floor and we jumped inside. We saw a giant safe. She turned the gear and opened the door. There was a lot of gags. I started to float.

"Huh?" I said. I was in a sphere. Then the gags were coming into the sphere. After a few minutes, I landed onto the ground. There were copies of the gags I just gotten.

"Looks like I have my regular powers back." I said. I was worried about my new powers. There was a boxing dummy of a cog. I punched it and it had a hole in it. "Sweet, still have it." There was a flash. Mike and Sabrina also got their powers back. I tried to get a gag out of my pocket but nothing came.

"It's the weather," said Mike, "cloudy equals no powers. Sunny equals powers."

"Wow you're a fast learner." I said. It was 9:50. I was getting sleepy. "C'mon, lets go to sleep."

**12:00**

I couldn't sleep. The Glooms were banging hard on the windows. It was a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

Check up and the Plan.

**Morning, sunny, hungry.**

I looked up at the sun-

"OW MY EYES!" I yelled, "why did I do that!" (Credit to a flipnote called "look at the sun")

**Trying this again at sunrise.**

I looked at the rising sun. Few minutes till it hurts. I stopped looking and turned around.

"Since we lost experience," Started Sabrina, "we're gonna have to practice. This is why early this morning, I got some Glooms and tied them to the ropes." I saw Glooms tied up. I started with a cupcake. I threw it at the Gloom. It splat onto the Gloom. It started to regain a little color but quickly turned pale again. Sabrina and Mike did the same with the other Glooms, the same thing happened.

"Okay now, we're good." She said.

"Now it's time to kick some gloomy butt!" I yelled. We quickly ran inside and watched the news. It said it's going to be cloudy again.

"Shoot." Said Mike. I looked outside threw the door and it was cloudy. The house then fell onto the ground. We were surrounded by Glooms.

"Glooms are stronger when it is cloudy." I said, "the house probably got weak when it was attacked by Glooms." Then I realized, "we have to get to Flippy!"

"You told me Flappy turned into a Gloom!" Yelled Mike.

"No, not Flappy, Flippy." I said.

"Wait a minute, Flappy is one of them!" Asked Sabrina.

"Yep and NOT proud of it." I said.

"Plus, we're surrounded by Glooms!" Yelled Mike.

"Then we have to fight our way out here." I said. We started to fight. The Glooms were strong but even stronger while battling more than one of them. After a while, we gotten tired of this and we were pretty beaten up. I went into hysteria. I was even stronger and felt no pain. I kicked them out of the estate. I finally returned to normal.

"Whoa." Mike said, "is that a new ability that came with the gags?"

"No, I had it before." I said, "I only use it when I'm really low on power."

"But what about the battle with Chuck?" Mike asked.

"He took me out right before I used it." I said.

"So this is pretty much new to you." Said Sabrina.

"Yeah." I answered. We finally ended the conversation and went to Flippy. When we were near Toon Hall, we hurt grunting.

"Ha, ya, hiya!" I heard. We opened the door and saw Flippy fighting the Glooms. I quickly came in and kicked them out of here. I even jacked one by jumping on his head. I could only control where they run. I led it to a wall and jumped off of him before he slammed into it.

"Thanks Tas." Thanked Flippy.

"No problem." I replied. Then there was one more.

"Tas, look out!" Flippy yelled. Without looking, I cart-wheeled to the right. It landed right on Flippy's head. It was starting to beat him up and locked Flippy's arms in place. I quickly kicked off of him. It turns out it was Flappy! I threw him out of the window to a nearby closed Gag Shop.

"Flippy, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, got bruised, a little blood, tired." He answered and he fell asleep. Then he turned pale.

"Oh no." I said. He turned into a Gloom. Before he woke up, I kicked him out of here.

"Oh no, Flippy is one of them now!" Yelled Sabrina.

"Eh, not surprised." I said, "remember the VP?"

(Fog Horn)

"Oh shoot, the CEO! He has a mind of a Toon now!" I yelled.

"But he is a Toon-_borg_." Said Mike.

"But still, we should check up on him. The important thing here is to stay together." I said, "also, try not to fight the Glooms right now, they're too powerful." We ran to the old Bossbot HQ.

"Hey CEO!" I yelled. He wasn't a Gloom, thankfully.

"Oh hi Tas!" Greeted the CEO, "long time no see!"

"Thank goodness you're not a Gloom." Said Mike. I quickly had an idea.

"D-"

"Do you have the forecast thing?" Asked Sabrina.

_Dang it, she took my words. _I thought.

"Yeah, I do!" Said the CEO. He stood straight.

"Today's forecast is cloudy, Tomorrow's forecast is still cloudy. The next day is sunny. The NEXT day is a huge thunderstorm to put the Glooms' power at maximum which can take down metal, too!"

"Holey Mackerel!" I yelled, "we have to survive tomorrow and take out the Glooms the next day. If we don't, the whole ToonTown population will go to," I made a motion, "none!" Then I had a bad feeling. "Or we may have to leave ToonTown..." Everyone gasped from what I said.

"W-w-what?" Asked the CEO, "but I had a good time here! I was only here for a short time!"

"We're going to have to if we fail."

"We might as well kill them." Said Mike.

"No, no deaths. We have to make them happy again." I said. The CEO stood straight again.

"We have to turn them ALL back into Toons because if we don't, the former Glooms will turn back to Glooms again and get a lot more powerful!" I got a little dizzy. I sat on one of the chairs with my head down on the table.

"Tas, are you alright?" Asked Sabrina.

"Yeah, I just feel sick about failing." I told her. I grabbed a trash can and threw up in it.

"Whoa Tas! Calm down. Don't stress out." Said Mike. He grabbed a chair and sat next to me. Sabrina did the same thing. So did the CEO. I sighed.

"You guys are great." I said. I hugged them all.

"You too, Tas, you too." Said the CEO.


	4. Chapter 3

S.G.A.T/ The Battle

Today was the day where we had to defeat the Glooms. The only thing we have in mind that worries us is failing. We stocked our gags and opened the garage door. We all stood in a cool pose. We then walked in slow motion. I threw a pie at a Gloom that was running towards me. Then we returned to regular speed and we were in front of my house.

"Err, let's not waste time, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, but that was pretty cool." Said Mike. We heard pounding footsteps. We then saw some people. They were in suits with shields. I looked a little more closely and saw the letters; S.G.A.T (Special Gags And Tactics).

"Looks like there's some survivors here, and one of them are Tas!" Said the leader. When they stopped, I said;

"Hi, Es Gat team." I greeted, "these are my friends, Mike, Sabrina and the CEO."

"Hello. As you can see, we are going to fight the Glooms." Said the leader.

"And if we survive, we're going to have an ice cream party!" Said an epic face S.G.A.T member.

"Okay then," I began, the sun rose, "let the cream pies fly!" It was raining pies. We threw the pies at the Glooms and at ourselves. The epic face guy threw one at me and I temporarily turned into the epic face. I let out small laugh. I threw a TNT at four of them and they turned back to normal. They also helped. I found Flappy who jump towards me but landed in front of me. I smashed a Birthday Cake at him and he turned back to normal, lick the cake from his face.

"Good to see ya, buddy!" I told him. He smiled. The clouds were coming. The CEO stood straight again.

"It is approximately 4.5 miles away from the gate." He said.

"Then we've got to hurry!" I yelled, "time to kick it up a notch." The pies were flying even more. It was practically going everywhere! After a few minutes, the CEO said that it is 0.1 miles away from the gate. We were all out of pies. I looked around and saw one more pie near the gate. I quickly got it and threw it at the last Toon.

ZAP! The pie got disintegrated by the lightning.

"No..." I said quietly.

"We have failed." Said the leader. There was a sudden buzz from the CEO.

"Get to the ship, quick!" Shouted the CEO. We quickly got the old Bossbot HQ and saw a giant ship.

"That's a big ship." I said quickly.

"Can't believe we didn't notice that." Mike said. We quickly got into the ship. The last one who got in was the CEO. He quickly shut the door and pressed buttons.

"And launch!" Yelled the CEO while pressing the launch button. The ship shot into the air. My legs hurt a little from standing up while the launch. I also couldn't move them. When we got into space, the CEO pushed in some coordinates.

"Anyone want to go to Earth?" Asked the CEO. Everyone shook their heads except Mike. "Well, too bad because that's the only planet I know that has life there." For a little bit, we floated because of no gravity.

"Cool." Said Mike. I forced myself down onto a chair.

"Okay Toons, I'm gonna turn on artificial gravity so get above or on a seat in ten seconds." Said the CEO. Everyone did as they were told. The CEO flipped a switch and everyone fell down onto their seats. Quietly sobbing, I folded my ears over my eyes. Mike and Sabrina sat down next to me.

"C'mon, Tas, it's okay. We can continue our lives at Earth." Said Sabrina. I took a deep breath.

"It's a good thing I got all of our pictures including from Flappy's house." I said, "at least you guys and the CEO are here." I took another breath. "I wish this was a dream" The words echoed in my head. "Wait a minute," I said, "this is a dream!"

"Wait, no it's not." Said Mike.

"And that's what you would say if I asked you." I told him. I took a mallet from one of the S.G.A.T member and smashed it into my head.

"AHH!" I yelled. I was awake. I took a look outside. It was bright and sunny. I looked in my living room.

*Knock knock* I went to the door.

"W-w-who's there?" I asked.

"It's me, Flappy." Said the person. I opened the door and saw Flappy.

"Flappy!" I yelled. I practically jumped onto him. I hugged him really tight.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'll tell you at breakfast." I told him.

**Breakfast.**

"And that's what happened." I finished.

"Wow, quite a dream you had there." Said Sabrina.

"Too bad that's true." Said Mike. I spitted out milk into his face.

"Wait, what!" I yelled.

"You knocked yourself out with the mallet." Mike said.

"And it must've hurt, right?" Asked Sabrina.

"Holey mackerel." I said, "but what about him?"

"Oh, the Flappy over at ToonTown was a fake one. He was just a fan." Said Sabrina.

"Flappy saw the ship about to launch so he jumped onto one of the parts." Said Mike.

"Good thing us Toons don't need oxygen." Said Flappy, "So when we arrived to Earth, I was with you, too."

"Then exactly how did you get my room to be the exact same as the one back in ToonTown?" I asked.

"Somehow, our technology advanced so quickly that we put on laser headphones on your ears and it scanned your brain." Said Mike.

"And it scanned the room and printed all the stuff that was there." Sabrina finished.

"And where's the Es Gat team?" I asked.

"Oh, they're over there." Pointed Flappy.

"Now let's finish eating!" Mike shouted. I took a bite of the cereal and spit it at Mike's face. He wiped it off in disgust.

"Who puts cardboard in cereal!" I yelled. Everyone did the same thing as I did. A waiter came to the table.

"It's called Cardboard Flakes, so we put in cardboard." He said.

"Still don't understand why you put cardboard in this." I said. My friends all laughed. "Seriously!"


End file.
